Viernes
by Twinkle star-chan
Summary: Bueno...este és mi primer fic, un cortito para empezar. Trata sobre un viernes muy especial para Ranma y Akane


Este és mi primer fic! Espero que les guste!

Era viernes. Me encantan los viernes. A un dia del fin de semana, donde ser libre de las clases tediosas, de los sermones de los profesores por llegar tarde. Ahhhhhhh, adoraba los viernes .Estábamos a finales de mayo. Hacia calor. Era raro porque, yo, antes, detestaba el calor. Peró, desde que vivo en Nerima, con la familia Tendo, con ella, Akane…Lo adoro. Esoy en la clase de química y, cansado de escuchar al profe, miro hacia atrás, hacia su pupitre. Me gusta el calor…por ella. Por como le sienta el uniforme de verano. Con la camisa de manga corta blanca, y la minifalda azul oscuro, està sentada, concentrada en apuntar todo lo que dice ese muermo calvo. Me quedo embobado. És la última clase del día, y los rayos de sol la iluminan, mientras que un suave vientecillo agita su pelo azul corto. Sus ojos avellana, grandes, preciosos, están fijos en la libreta, sus labios rosados, entreabiertos…

-…verdad, señor Saotome?

Al oir mi nombre, bajo de las nubes.

-Eh?

Míster Bola de Billar, el profe de química, me mira severamente y con odio. Severamente porque me ha pillado sin prestar atención a la clase. Con odio porque soy el prometido de Akane. Me cae fatal. Lo miro, con una mueca de desagrado.

-Puede hacer el favor de responder a mi pregunta, señor Saotome?

En otras ocasiones me habria apurado, pero con este…Maldito pederasta, no lo aguanto...

-Que pregunta?

-¿Qual és el átomo más sencillo?

Pillada. No tengo ni idea. La química se me da fatal, y con este profesor…

Siento que alguien tose levemente, a propósito. Un golpe de esperanza. Miro hacia atrás, sin que nadie de de cuenta, y me topo con la mirada de ella, mi ángel. Me muestra su mano abierta, en la palma de la qual pone "Hidrógeno" a boli. La miro con adoración. Ella sonríe. Me vuelvo triunfante al profe y digo:

-¡El de hidrógeno, está claro!

Al profe le aparece una vena palpitante en la calva. Queria que fallara para ponerme en evidencia. ¡Pues va claro! Suena el timbre. Un final feliz. La clase se va vaciando. Yo voy recogiendo mis cosas, lentamente, como ella.

-¡Eh, Akane!-Le digo, para que me espere, a la salida del colegio. Ella se para, y se gira sonriendo:

-Hola, Ranma.

-Ehhhhhh…queria decirte gracias por lo de hoy…

Su sonrisa se ensancha:

-De nada. Además, la química se te da fatal.

És verdad, pero tengo mi orgullo.

-¡Oye!

-¡Jajaja! ¡No te enfades, hombre!-Se ríe. Sin querer, me la quedo mirando.

-No, en serio. Gracias.

Para de reír.

-¿Por que?

-Por estar ahí.-Las palabras salen de mi boca con vida propia. Hacia tanto tiempo que queria decir eso…

Se sonroja y me mira, sorprendida. Me enternece…la quiero tanto…

De repente, mira fijamente el horizonte, mientras camina. Esta roja como un tomate i ..¿nerviosa?

-En-entonces…yo también deberia darte las gra-gracias…

Burlón, se lo que se avecina. Una muestra de cariño. Me encantan, pero a ella le estresa mostrarlas. Me sonrojo yo también un poco. Pero esta vez…me digo…esta vez daré EL paso.

-En serio? Y eso, por qué?

Balbuceando, me contesta:

-Pu-pues por estar a-ahí…y…y…y

-¿Y?

-…y porque y-yo a veces m-me enfado de-demasiado, pe-pero tu siempre estas a mi lado, y…

Me pongo serio, ya no estoy burlón. Quiero que diga. Quiero que acabe la frase con todas mis fuerzas. Sé lo que hay detrás de ese "y", pero quiero oirlo. Oirlo, y entonces lo haré. Haré eso que llevo esperando poder hacer desde hace todo este tiempo. Hacer eso con lo que sueño por las noches y me lo imagino por los dias. Hacer eso que me muero por hacer.

-…po-porque yo…yo t-t-te…te-Estaba haciendo todos sus esfuerzos.-..yo..te..te-Me miró a los ojos. Nos habiamos parado. Con los ojos suplicantes, lo dijo:

-y-yo..te..te quiero…-Y bajó la cabeza, terriblemente avergonzada. Akane estaba desesperada. ¿Y ahora? ¿Y ahora, qué?

Rodeé su cintura con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo, pegándola a mí. La mire intensamente. Ella enrojeció aún más (si era posible). Con la otra mano, le levanté la cabeza, para que me mirara. Boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua, y estava avergonzada. Sonreí. Me acercé a su rostro.

-Yo también.

Parpadeó.

-¿Qu-que…? ¿Tu ta-también qu-No la dejé continuar.

-Yo también te amo, tontita.-Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Lástima, no le dejé tiempo de sorprenderse, porque entonces lo hice. Hice eso que solo anhelaba hacer con ella. La besé. Al principio, ella se sorprendió aún más, pero luego, miraculosamente para mí, me correspondió, y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, como yo. Fue dulce. Nos separamos por falta de aire. Los dos respirábamos agitadamente. Ella me miró, sonrojada y con el pelo levemente despeinado. Sonreí tiernamente. Le cogí de la mano y caminamos.

-A ver como se lo digo a Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi sin que te maten.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-Me gusta el día que hace hoy.-Dijo, mirando al cielo.

-¿Cómo no te va a gustar?-Dije, picandóla- Brilla el sól, és viernes, me has besado como querias…-respoló, indignada por mi egocentrismo-…y te quiero.


End file.
